The Hurricane (aka Emotions, Time Travel and Love)
by Sweet Honey
Summary: When fighters form the future come to the present, how will the loved ones of Goku, Piccolo, Gohan and most importantly Vegeta be hurt? Physically or emotionally? Possibly both, if these evil warriors from the future have their way. PLEASE R&R!
1. The Calm Before the Storm

Emotions, Time Travel and Love  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
"C'mon Trunks, eat you're cereal!" cried an exasperated Bulma to the young child in front of her.   
The little violet haired boy in front of her shoook his head.   
Bulma clenched her fists. "You WILL eat your cereal or you won't be allowed to train with your father today."  
Trunks' eyes grew wide and he slammed his little fist on the table. "Not fair, I don't like Lucky Charms!" he yelled.  
"Well then why on Earth did you beg me to buy them?!" screamed Bulma, putting her hands on her hips and scowling.   
"Because of the toy!"  
Bulma sighed. "You're definitly Vegita's son." she mumbled as she picked up the full bowl and put it in the sink. She thought the cereal was gross too. "Fine, go train your little heart out."  
The young boy jumped off his chair and let out a war cry as he rushed out of the room. Bulma sighed and dropped into a chair. She was tired from last nights fight with Vegita. It had been, in her opinion, all his fault.  
"If you would just pay more attention to him!" she yelled across the room to Vegita, "then he would probably be a lot happier!"  
"Don't blame his attitude on me woman!" growled Vegita. "He's your kid."  
That was when Bulma had exploded. It was bad anough that he should ignore his own child, but refusing to acknowledge that Trunks was also his made her anger skyrocket. She had screamed all night, only stopping after her voice gave out. Then when Vegita had gone into the hallway to try and escape her "shrilling babble" she had locked him out. Ofcourse, he could have easily broken down the door, but he wasn't the kind of guy who would make a fool out of himself by showing that being locked out had any effect on him.  
So Bulma had spent the night tossing and turning, worrying about Trunks and thinking about the inhumanity in Vegita. Now her face was showing her emotional troubles, for she had hollows under her eyes from lack of sleep and her hair was a mess.   
"Well aren't you beautiful this morning." commented Vegita as he settled himself down at the table with a cruel smile. "Didn't have a good sleep?"  
"Shut up." she said tersely. "I don't want to talk to you at all. And you can just make your own breakfast too."  
Vegita snorted. "Not having me in your bed makes you colder than usual Bulma." he commented as he grabbed the cartoon of cereal. "Yech!" he yelled and he threw it down. "What is this crap!?"  
"Lucky Charms, which is a wonderful cereal." lied Bulma as she grabbed the box and turned away from Vegita.   
"I bet that monster you call a son made you buy it, eh?" asked Vegita with a laugh.   
That was it. That was the last straw. Bulma felt tears surge up in her eyes, much to her dismay. I won't cry in front of him, she had promised herself, but now it was to late for stupid promises. She whirled around and when she saw his smirk cried out. "You asshole! How dare you talk like that about your own son!"   
Vegita was startled by her tears more than her language. He had never seen her get so eotional over a little comment about his son. He didn't know how to react. "I can't belive you're such a baby about this." he said. "Your precious little Trunks is less of a crybaby than you."  
"I'm leaving!" screamed Bulma, and she ran down the hallway to Trunks. "Trunks!"  
A blur of lavender raced toward her and stopped right in front of Bulma. "Go get ready, we're going to visit Goten and ChiChi."  
Trunks smiled and raced away, thinking about how nice his mom was to let him go to his best friends house AND not have to eat his cereal. What a day!  
Vegita came up behind Bulma and, in a spurt of affection, put his arms around her waist. "Bulma, don't be mad about what I said." he said in a low voice. Bulma turned around and sent a look that had made better men than Vegita cringe.   
"I-AM-LEAVING!" she yelled in his ear, making him let her go and cover his ears. "GOOD-BYE!"  
******  
"So you just left?"  
Bulma sighed. "Of course I did ChiChi, I mean, he was acting like such a little-"  
"Virgin ears."interupted Bulma, gesturing toward the children.   
"What's a virgin?" asked Goten as he scratched his hair.  
"Go play." said ChiChi tersely, and the two children scampered.   
"I'm this close to kicking him out of the house." Bulma whispered. "The man doesn't even care about his own child."  
ChiChi got up from her chair and grabbed two mugs of coffee. "I can't believe that Vegeta has no feelings for his son." she said quickly.  
"How would you know?!" said Bulma, thinking of how Vegita had acted that morning.  
"Because...well...has he ever brought Trunks anywhere with just him?"  
"He's brought him to the carnival a couple of times and he trains with him a lot but this morning-"  
ChiChi put her hand up. "Did you do anything to him that might have made him say things that he knew would hurt you?" she asked, and Bulma blushed.  
"I may have locked him out of my room last night."  
ChiChi stood up. "See! I knew he wasn't just a heartless fighter!" she said.   
Bulma looked up. "I suppose your right." she said quietly. "But I wish he'd be nicer to Trunks. I mean, he's just a little kid."  
ChiChi shrugged. "You knew that Vegeta wasn't the sentimental type long before Trunks came along." she said, and winked. "Take what you can get honey. My husband didn't even know he had two sons! These saiyans are just naturally bad fathers."  
******  
"Dad can we train?" asked Trunks as he ran into his father. "Please please please please!"  
Vegeta looked down and shrugged, which was Trunks' sign that it was okay to train. He raced past his father and into the training room. Vegeta looked at the door and caught Bulma's gaze, holding it.  
"Well?" asked Bulma, irritated the Vegeta wasn't saying anything, just staring.   
He still remained silent.  
Bulma sighed loudly and pushed past him. "You'll never change Vegeta!" she yelled behind her shoulder. "You'll always be a heartless monster."  
Vegeta could think of about a million sarcastic remarks for that, but he decided that Bulma probably wouldn't appreciate any of them. "What do you want me to say?" he yelled at the retreating figure.  
She turned around quickly, sadness and hatred blurred in her voice. "Tell me that you don't hate your own son." she said slowly.  
Vegeta was taken back, but he didn't show it. Talk about random! "What on Earth made you think I hate Trunks?" he asked, walking toward Bulma. "Woman, are you really that dense?"  
"I think after this morning that I have a very good reason for thinking that you might." said Bulma. "Besides, you still haven't denied it."  
"Some things are so stupid they shouldn't be credited with an answer." said Vegeta, but at the look in Bulma's eyes quickly added, "But in case you're wondering, I DO NOT hate Trunks."  
Bulma smiled a little. She had been sure not to say "Do you love Trunks?" because she was afraid of what he might answer. "Good." she said loudly, and walked down the hallway. Suddenly she felt firm arms wrap around her waist. "Ahhhhh...Vegeta, what are you doing?" she asked with a little laugh as he began to kiss her neck.  
"Vegeta, Trunks is right outside!" cried Bulma as he opened the door to her room.   
He laid her on the bed gently, and said with a slight growl. "I don't see you trying to stop me."  
  
  
Notes: Please have some nice comments to say about this...bad ones will not be taken lightly (im serious) and any ideas about upcoming  
chapters would be nice! 


	2. The Storm Begins

Emotions, Time Travel and Love  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
  
On the top of a peaceful hill, Piccolo sat up. He'd been sensing the power surge or hours now. It had been growing larger as the hours passed. He sat up, brushed the dirt from his cape and flew toward ChiChi's house. Outside he found Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Yamcha and Krillion.   
"Hey Piccolo, whats up?" asked Krillion as Piccolo flew toward them. His happy smile faded as he saw the look on Piccolo's face. "Woah, I doubt if this is good news."  
"Why'd I have to come here today?" Vegeta asked himself for the billionth time. "Just to keep that damned woman happy, and now a new problem."  
"There's a big power surge over near the Green Mountains." said Piccolo quickly. "I think we should check it out."  
Vegeta laughed hoarsely. "You really think there's something so important out there that it involves ALL of us to go?" he asked snidely.  
Goke shrugged, his eternal smile never fading. "I guess Krillion and Yamcha could stay here and bring the girls home." he said, but one look at Yamcha's scowl brought a nervous laugh to his throat. "Hehehe...ummm....I mean that Yamcha and Krillion could stay here incase we need backup."  
"Good." said Piccolo, and he surveyed the remaining 3 fighters. "Let's go now."  
The thoughtless Goku speeded off into the air, as always forgetting to say good bye to his wife, his son following him. "Woman, I'm leaving so bring the brat home!" yelled Vegeta.   
"You're leaving?" asked Bulma loudly from inside the house. "Bestill my heart, I almost cared!"  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and sped away, leaving a fine trail of dust on Yamcha and Krillion.   
"You know, I get the impression that they don't appreciate us!" said Yamcha.  
Krillion raised an eyebrow...(he has an eyebrow right!?)..."Well duh."  
*****  
The four fighters dropped into a clearing in the mountains about 4 hours after leaving ChiChi's house. Vegeta looked around and shook his head.  
"Piccolo, I don't think this is the right place." he said with scorn.  
Goku turned to Vegeta with a smile. "What, you can't sense the immense power here?" he asked.Vegeta's lip curled. "Of course I can sense it, Kakarott." he said haughtily. "But the power isnt even that large, compared to mine."  
Gohan roled his eyes. "Yeah, right." he said, and quicly turned his head as a small movement in the bushes caught his eye.   
"What?" asked Piccolo, following Gohan's line of sight.   
"I thought I saw something." he murmedred quietly, and he started to moved toward the bush silently. He thruust his hand into the bush.  
A small blur of white and green scrambled form the bush and into the clearing. "Grab it!" yelled Piccolo, and Gohan snatched the small thing and held tight.  
"RAaaaaahhhhhhh LET ME GO!!!!" it screamed, its voice high and shrill. The small thing thrashed about wildly.  
"My God, it sounds exactly like Bulma!" thought Vegeta, and he wincede as the thing let lose another animal cry. Gohan lifted the thing totally off the ground to get a better look at it.  
"It's just a kid!" cried Vegeta outright, and he laughed. "This is the source of the power surge?"  
The little girl was about as tall as Goten and probably as old, although it was hard to tell because she was fighting Gohan tooth-and-nail to get loose. She had the starngest long white hair and large green eyes, which latched her torn green dress and dirty green jacket. She would have been cute if she hadn't been so angry.  
"Let me go Gohan, LET ME GO!" she screamed, and Gohan nearly dropped her.   
"How does she know your name?" asked Goku, and Gohan shrugged and answered, "I have no idea!"  
"Of course I'd know your name, you big meanie!" she screamed and wrenched free one of her fingers and scratching his arm before he could get a hold on her again. "Let me go, you promised that once we got here you'd leave me alone!"  
"I think the brat has lost it." said Vegeta dryly, no longer amused by the child. "Let her lose. I wan to know if she's seen anything nearby."  
Gohan struggled and got a better hold on the child. "If I let you go, don't run away because I'll catch you." he siad sternly. She nodded, her lip curled in disguist against Gohan.  
"Fine."  
He let her go and she just stood there, and no one said anything for a moment. Finally the little girl said "Why are you all back so early? I thought you said you wanted to have fun?"  
"What?" asked Piccolo, and the little girl jumped, a true look of fear crossing her features.   
"Ah I-I was just wondering why you were back so early." she mumbled, keeping her eyes downcast and only darting quick looks in his direction.  
"Hey kiddo, you don't have to be scared of us." said Gohan. The little girl looked up at Gohan, disbelief in her eyes. Suddenly her eyes narrowed and became suspicious, and she leaned in close to Gohan, squinting.  
"You...you look like Gohan-" she said, sizing him up. "-but....but your not...."  
"Of course I am." he said nervously, for the little child was getting creepy. She poked him with a pudgy finger and smiled when she hit his chest.   
"But your not a hologram, so what are you?" she said to no one in particular. "You say your Gohan, but your not the Gohan that I know." She shrugger and tucked her white hair behind her ears.   
Piccolo, Goku and Gohan gasped. Even Vegeta looked amazed. "Her ears..." Vegeta said quietly, his voice low and mistified. "Her ears look like those of the Nameks...."  
Piccolo looked at that and at her sleeve. On it was the Capsule Corp logo, dimmed by dirt but unmistakable. "What's going on here?" he said, his voice loud and angry. But none of the fighters payed attention to him because at that moment the little girl let out series of shrill cries and ducked her head as a glowing yellow orb of light surronded them and turned the world into a world of endless white that slowly dimmed....  
*****  
  
Bulma set down the blue tablecloth and smoothed it happily, smiling to herself. Vegeta would be home soon, and this was was one of those (very few) times that she was happy he was late coming home. She had wanted to make a romantic dinner for him, since he's been in such a good mood that morning. They'd even had a couple of their normal fights at ChiChi's!  
Thunder crashed outside her house and she shivered. Lightening lit up the kistchen a minute before all the lights went out. "Shit." she said and lit a candle. It cast eerie shadows on the walls and made Bulma shiver even more.   
A loud crash outside made her jump. The sound of footsteps dres her to the hallway. "Vegeta?" she asked quietly into the darkness.  
*****  
  
"Goten, Videl, would you please go and grab some candles?" asked ChiChi as the lights flickered and suddenly died. Both of them nodded (which really didn't help because of the blackout) and quickly left the kitchen. The blackout didn't bother ChiChi, at all, for she'd just recently gotten elctricty anyway.  
A loud bang outside made ChiChi look up. She knew it wasn't lightening. "Goku?" she asked, clutching the two candlesticks in her hand but not letting her voice waver. "Gohan?"  
Two figures walked into the kitchen, and ChiChi immesiatly breathed a sigh of relief. "Ah, you two scared me for a minute there." she said, puttin the candlesticks down and turning to her husband and son. She frowned. "When did you two get changed?"  
Both of them were wearing black spandex suits, and ChiChi figured that Bulmla must have maede another suit for them to wear when they fought. Goku nudged Gohan, who cleared his throat. "Umm...we stopped by a friends house...Mom." he said, his voice sounding strangely like he was trying hard not to laugh. ChiChi's frown deepened.  
"I don't want to hear about the fun things you two must have been doing when I need you to help." she said, and turned to them. "Now, I need you both to go check our generator, get candle and matches, gather firewood, go out and take the clothes off the clothesline, shut all the windows and get water from the well."  
Goku laughed outright, but it wasn't his normal cheery laugh. "I don't think so." he said, and sat down in a chair and put up his feet. "What's for dinner?"  
"Dinner?!" yelled ChiChi. "We had dinner HOURS ago! And I do not plan to make a second one."  
Goku looked at her, clearly baffled. "You will do what I say, I am your husband after all." he said, standing up and hovering above ChiChi. The woman merely laughed and turned away from him.   
"Yeah, cut the crap Goku." she said. "If you want leftovers there's some in the fridge."  
Gohan pulled open the fridge, grabbed a container and tried its contents. "Blech!" he exclaimed, and threw the whole thing on the floor. "I'd rather have dirt!"  
ChiChi grinded her teeth. "You WILL pick up that mess!" she said   
Gohan flashed her a sinister smile and put his foot in the mess, grinding it into the floor. "You wanna make me old woman?" he asked, his eyes narrowing and laughing at her.  
"What is wriong with-!"  
"Mom, we couldn't find that many candles!" cut in Goten as he bounced into the kitchen. He stopped short as he saw the strange sigh in front of him. Videl walked into the room, also surprised.  
"Well hello there." said Goku with a smile, and he walked over to Videl. "You are a very sexy young girl."  
"WHAT!?"  
"Mom?" asked Goten, uncertain about his mothers scream and curious as to what the word "sexy" meant. Videl blushed but still replied angrily.  
"You dirty man! You're wife is right in front of you!"  
Goku laughed. "That aging, plain woman?" he said scornfully with a laugh. "HA, she's only good for cooking and cleaning, two things that she refuses to do at the moment! Besides, I bet Gohan wouldn't mind having a go at you too, would you Gohan?"  
Gohan looked her over and whistled. "Not bad at all." he said with an evil laugh. "Of course, I could get better, but a couple of rounds wouldn't be bad."  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" screeched ChiChi. "And don't you dare come back!"  
Goku shrugged. "We wouldn't want to come back here anyway, it's no fun." he said, walking out the door with Gohan, who turned around and winked at Videl.  
"You wanna come?" he asked, and laughed as she slammed the door in his face.   
  



	3. The Wailing Winds

The Hurricane  
By Sweet Honey  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
Trunks stopped playing with his toys for a moment as he heard a loud crash. His first thought was that his mother was just cooking again, but befor he could begin playing with his toys again a shrill cream ripped through the house.   
  
"Mom?" he asked quietly, and walked out into the hallway. He heard crying, terrible wailing sobs.   
"Mom?!"  
  
There was another loud crash and the sobs stopped. Trunks raced down the stairs, sensing that there was something important he should have noticed, would have noticed rather, if the horrble site before him hadn't caused a howling cry to rip through the now eerily quiet house.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Vegeta groaned as he raised his head, blinking as the world swung around him. He threw back his head and shut his eyes. "What hit me?"  
  
"I'm not sure but it must have been big."  
  
Vegeta turned around and faced a smiling Goku. "How long have you been awake Kakarott?"  
  
"Not long." he said, and his cheerful smile was suddenly erased. "Wait a minute, what happened?"  
  
Vegeta sighed and got up. "How should I know you ass? Big flash of light, screams and then unconciousness...its not like we're not used to it."  
  
"Haha, very funny Vegeta." said Gohan as he brushed dirt from his clothes and kicked Piccolo to wake him. "Where's the kid?"  
  
Goku raised his eyebrows. "Yah, where'd that little kid go?"  
  
Piccolo suddenly jumped up, startling Gohan. "Where is that little brat!?" he yelled, looking around. Even Vegeta seemed surprised.  
  
"Brat?" he asked, and laughed. "You hardly know her...at least I've known my son for a while."  
  
Piccolo looked at him. "Did you see her ears, Veg-"  
  
The "brat" suddenly ran at him, her little fists out and her eyes green slits. "You meanie, you hurt my eyes!" she cried, and socked him in the stomach.  
  
"Oof!"  
  
Gohan grabbed her. "No kid, don't hit Piccolo-"  
  
She thrashed wildly. "I'll do whatever I want!" she yelled, trying to bite poor Gohan. "You were sooooo mean to my new friends!"  
  
Vegeta grabbed the girl by the hair. She let out a terrible yell but remained silent after she looked at his face. "What friends are you talking about?" he asked menacingly. "Do you mean the people who were just here?"  
  
"YES!" she yelled and tried to spit on him. "They were much nicer than you!"  
  
Gohan took her away from Vegeta, scowling. "Vegeta, you can't treat kids like that." he said. The girl stopped thrashing.  
  
"Oh, are you the nice ones?" she asked, looking up at him happily. "I thought you were the mean ones!"  
  
Goku smiled at her and put his hand on her head. "Yah, we're the good guys." he said, and whispered to Gohan, "What is she talking about?"  
  
He shrugged.   
  
"So what...should we bring the brat back with us?" asked Vegeta. "She obviously knows something about the people who attacked us-even if her facts are a little mixed up."  
  
"I don't know...I don't trust her." said Piccolo.  
  
"SHE'S LIKE SIX!"  
  
"...and your point is?"  
  
*****  
  
"YAYYYYYY Uncle Vegeta go faster!"  
  
"Get it OFF ME!" yelled Vegeta as he struggled to get the child unattached from his hair.  
  
"Your going to SLOW!" cried the small child, simultaneously pulling on Vegeta's hair and avoiding his grasp. "Maybe I should go let Uncle Goku give me a piggy-back ride. He seems bigger and stronger anyway."  
  
That did it. "Brat, have you ever been dropped from a mile above the ground?" asked Vegeta, finally getting a hold on her and triumphantly pulling her off his back. He put her right out in her front of his face.  
  
"Y'know, sometimes it's hard to tell if you'r a good guy or a bady guy."  
  
"I know exactly how you feel." piped in Gohan, and he grabbed the little girl from Vegeta. "So Dad, where should we go?"  
  
"Um....well, that depends. Anybody want to volunteer to take care of the kid?" asked Goku, and Vegeta snorted.  
  
"Please. We don't take care for psychotic children."  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
"Oh c'mon! You heard her! 'Good guys, bad guys', there's something wrong with this kid." said Vegeta, and he spiralled over in mid-air to Piccolo. "Hey, I don't hear you sticking up for her. I can't believe it! She's practically your cousin or something!"  
  
"I do not know her, but I do not trust her." said Piccolo, casting a dark look at the green eyes girl (who was at the moment trying to tie a bow into Gohan's hair).  
  
"Craziness must run in your species." said Vegeta. "Okay brat, it's time to start talking."  
  
"What, to you?" she said, and stuck out her tongue at him. "Uncle Vegeta, you're funny! I was talking before-"  
  
"-Well now I'm going to ask you questions and you're gonna answer them, brat."  
  
She nodded, her white hair flying into Gohan's eyes and momentarily blinding him.   
  
"Where are you from?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked back, obviously not comprehending what he meant. "I'm from this planet, but I travel everywhere."  
  
"Fine, where did you last travel FROM?"  
  
"Ahhhhh.....I dunno but there was this really big, beautiful silver building (see below) and it was surronded by a park and I begged 'em not to make it go away but they did and I got real sad." she seemed to be reverting back to an even more childish manner. She looked at their faces and exclaimed "I swear, I'm not lying!"  
  
"Don't listen to her, she tells nothing true." said Piccolo, looking over at the girl. Gohan was surprised to realize that the girl began to shiver uncontrolably when Piccolo spoke.   
  
"Hey kid, don't be afraid of Piccolo. He only SOUNDS like a meanie. He's really very nice-" but he cut himself off as he sensed something. "Hey you guys, do you sense that."  
  
No one answered outright for a while, but finally Vegeta answered, "How could we not?! It's...huge."  
  
The little girl broke out of her terrified trance and frowned. "It's them, the ones that I traveled with." Her voice had taken on a strange quality, sounding as though she had lost all emotion. She cleared her throat. "I'd rather that I didn't see them for a little while. Do we...do we have to go that way?"  
  
But her plea came to late, for three dark figures suddenly came into their view. Their features were impossible to make out, and as they sped forward another joined them. Vegeta powered up totally, gaining closer and closer until-  
  
-they blinked out of site.  
  
He stopped short, powering down. "Cowards!" he bellowed, wanting to hit something. He couldn't believe they had all vanished like that. Was it possible that they all knew instant transmission?  
  
"They're playing a game." said the little girl, rocking back and forth in Gohan's arms. "They must have already started."  
  
"What game? What are you talking about?" asked Vegeta, not turning from the place they had once stood.  
  
"They've already found you, now its your turn to find them."  
  
*****  
  
"It was good of you to volunteer to watch the brat, Kakarott." said Vegeta as they flew toward ChiChi's house. Goku nodded, but everyone knew he hadn't really volunteered: he had simply been the only one left.  
  
The young girl, on the other hand, seemed very happy as she pulled on Gohan's hair and jumped as much as she could. "I really want to go to your house Gohan! I can't wait to see your mommy!"  
  
"She'll really like you." said Gohan. "Do you have a mommy?"  
  
"Me? Oh no, I was bio-chemically-generated-in-a-contained-enviroment-using-the-DNA-of-a-series-of-genetically-altered-specimans-to-enchance-my-nuclear-information."  
  
"Ah....right."  
  
They stopped at ChiChi's door and Goku knocked, happy they were there, happy everything was alright, happy that he would get to eat FINALLY-"ChiChi!" he cried as she opened the door.  
  
She promptly slammed it in his face.  
  
Goku's smile never faded. "Uh...that most have been the wind!" he said, and knocked again. Jeez, Vegeta thought, and I thought the welcoming I got at home was bad. This makes Bulma seem angelic.  
  
"Honey...ChiChi, let me in." said Goku, knocking on the door again.  
  
"Never, not even if you begged for my forgiveness."  
  
Goku's eyes widened and he peeked through the window. "ChiChi, you know I'm not the most intelligent guy...could you explain exactly what you meant?" he asked, watching as her form rushed to the window and snapped the curtains shut. He stepped back and smiled at the little girl. "She's really not this...abnormal. Most of the time. Really!"  
  
The girl smiled back weakly and clung to Gohan.  
  
"ChiChi, could you at least TELL me what I should be begging forgiveness for?" asked Goku as he looked in throught the other window.   
  
ChiChi glared at him through it. "I can't believe you two, not even able to admit your own actions. I'm so ashamed of the both of you!"  
  
(At this point, Gohan was pointing to himself with a total look of surprise crossining his features. The other fighters stepped back, fearing the wrath of ChiChi.)  
  
"How DARE you say those things in my house!" screamed ChiChi, losing it totally. "To think that I raised you Gohan and that I married you Goku, and the BOTH of you were so.....AH! And to top it off, making those crude suggestions to Videl! She will probably never look at you again, let alone SPEAK to you...and I'll have to live in this hovel for the rest of my life!"  
  
With that she burst into tears and shut the curtains, but with much less snap. Goku stared at the window, a blank look on his face. "ChiChi...honey...seriously i have NO IDEA WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!"  
  
Gohan cleared his throat. "C'mon Ma, let us in. Besides, we have this kid with us..."  
  
ChiChi peeked through the curtain, raising an eyebrow. "I don't know if I can trust you."  
  
"If you can't trust your husband who can you trust!?" asked Goku, totally amazed. He sighed and peered through the window. "Really, I'm sorry for whatever I did."  
  
She opened the door, and everyone ran in. The little white haired girl ran around, looking at all the things on the table and finally at ChiChi. "You don't look like Gohan, but you're pretty." she said and ChiChi glowed at the young girl.  
  
"What's this charming girls name?" she asked, her eyes growing misty. The men looked at eachother and Gohan blushed.   
  
"Ano...we never thought to ask." muttered Gohan, and ChiChi sighed.   
  
"My name is Selena!" said the little girl, throwing her arms around ChiChi. "Will you be my mommy?"  
  
"Precious!" yelled ChiChi and Piccolo made a rude sound. Before ChiChi could say anything Goten walked in.   
  
"Hi daddy!" he said happily. "Wow, I didn't think mom would let you in." He looked around and saw Selena and his mouth flew open. He looked at her with his big eyes and suddenly looked away, blushing.  
  
ChiChi noticed his reaction and said, "This is Selena, Goten. Why don't you say hi."  
  
Goten opened his mouth to say hello but the words stillborn. Instead he said "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!"  
  
Vegeta was surprised by the girls reaction. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously and she let go of ChiChi. "Well, isn't that nice!" said Goku, figuring that everything was going great. "Maybe you guys can go play together, you look about the same age."  
  
Goten looked at his father stupidly. "The same age?" he asked, and moved closer to the girl. "She looks the same age as Gohan."  
  
Now it was Gohans turn to laugh. "I'm pretty sure she's not the same age as me." he said with yet another laugh. Selena walked up to Goten and took his hand.   
  
"I'm younger than Gohan but I'm a little older than you." she said, and Goten looked at her like she was the world to him. She smiled. "But that doesn't mean we can't go play together."  
  
As soon as the two children left the room ChiChi turned to Goku and Gohan. "Okay, now you swear to me that you can't remember doind anything here?" she said and both Goku and Gohan shook their heads. "Well, let's say that YOU didn't come in here and completely embarress yourselves. That means there are two people running around looking exactly like you with attitudes that could rival Vegeta's."  
  
She's meant it as a joke, but after she said it Vegeta's eyes widened and he clenched his fists. For a minute ChiChi thought he was mad, but he said, "That girl...she kept talking about the "bad guys" who looked like us...she kept mistaking us with them...is it even possible-?"   
  
"They look exactly like us and they know where we live obviously." said Gohan, looking at Piccolo. "I mean, two of them knew where we lived and knew who you were. Whoever they were, they obviously tricked mom."  
  
Vegeta jerked his head up. He suddenly remembered that there had been four, not two but four. He looked at Gohan, Goku, Piccolo and finally himself. "What were they wearing?!" cried out Vegeta, and ChiChi, although startled, answered.  
  
"Why, I believe they were wearing all black. Yes, almost all black."  
  
"Could there be others, do you think? I mean, could there be one identical to me who knows where I live?! Could he be on his way to my house, or worse could he already be there?" said Vegeta frantically, and he got a horrible sinking feeling as he remembered the power size he had momentarily felt when he was close to the dark figures.   
  
"It's a definite possibility..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey peoples! Bet you thought I was dead, eh? Well you're not quite that lucky, now are you? Seriously though, I had given up on this fanfiction totally. I had decided I wasn't going to write any more chapters. Nobody seemed to be reading it and nobody seemed to care. Then a couple of people emailed me and told me to write more. I figured they were just being nice, but then a couple MORE people e-mailed me. Then I felt special *grin*. Anyways, I want to thank them (you know who you are) and tell them that although this chapter sucked, I've already started to write another one. I got a great idea halfway through this one, and eureka! PS-THAT REFERNCE TO THE EXPLOSIONO TO A PRETTY SILVER BUILDING WAS THE EIFEL TOWER, NOT THE WORLD TRADE CENTER! Ciao! (And, hell your already down here, why not review?) 


End file.
